


Don't rock the boat.

by Jory0994



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994





	Don't rock the boat.

_Don't rock the boat._

When a Prince of stone comes calling, asking.

Will you work with us to free our selves from oppression?

And metal men rain from the sky.

He cannot deliver on the deal and your people will suffer.

_Don't rock the boat._

Secret currents carry to safety those who the mad seek,

and a friend of the Prince, now a weary King,

comes to your domain.

Seeking secrets of your so called masters.

Do they not know you cannot chain the Sea?

_Don't rock the boat._

Years and yeas the currents carry freedom,

years and years the sea water weakens metal

years and years

years and years

_Don't rock the boat._

The tide turns as it always does, 

the sea is a fickle Mistress, but of how it sings a sweet siren sound.

What wonders can was ashore, what horrors to?

The Leviathan rages, and the Oracle dies.

But my people survive.

_Don't rock the boat._

 


End file.
